


Cry for me. ¿私は失望した母親ですか?

by piinkbvnny



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkbvnny/pseuds/piinkbvnny
Summary: Emily Sakamaki is the little sister of the Sakamaki and she is very loved by her older brothers but people say that she is the devil... but is she...?Read to find out(All credits to REJET Emily is my original character)
Relationships: Mukami Brothers/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Sakamaki Brothers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

Emily Anastasia Sakamaki

Kanji: 坂巻エミリー

Age:14

Hair: have bangs long straight a couple centimeters up from the hip 

Eyes: same as ayato

She wear big circle glasses,and has the same nails as cordelia,and allergic to pineapple and cherrys

Likes:to play the violin,cello.being with ayato, sweet and spicy food, the moon 

Dislikes:she doesn’t like to show be body a lot, her 2 allergies, she likes having her hair down 

She always wears he big black zip up hoodie cause of her breasts


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Emily’s childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter will contain r@pe, sexu@lly @buse if you are sensitive in any of those 2 topics please don’t read this chapter

Emily’s Pov

I was playing in the garden with my brothers and someone calls my name..

Cordelia:Emily!!  
  


Emily:coming!! I’m going to be back guys..  
  


  
(she starts to run toward her mother)

  
  
Emily:Yes mother?

Cordelia: sweety can you hold mommy’s hand I want to show you a surprise that I have for you!

Emily:ok!?

(Emily grabs Cordelia’s hand and they start walking away from the garden)

Emily:Mommy is it a big surprise?

Codelia:yes! Is a very big surprise...!

  
Emily:then why didn’t you bring my brothers to show them the same surprise as me..?  
  


  
Cordelia:is because..is a big surprise just for my little girl..!

Emily:oh..ok..

Cordelia:we here!

(Cordelia open a door and someone was infront of it)

Cordelia:here is your present!

Emily:who is he?

Cordelia:is your present!don’t you like it.?

Emily:I..

Cordelia:well when you guys finished you tell me ok..? (look at the person)

???:yes cordelia..

Cordelia:well have fun..! Goodbye Emily...

(she walk to the door and lock it...) 

???:well hello Emily..!

Emily:who are you..why am I here...? (She started to get a little panicked)

???:well my name is not important we are going to have a great time...

moments later...

  
Ayato: why is Emily taking so long..?

Laito:I don’t know should we tell mother..?

Ayato:hmm I don’t think so but let tell dad instead

Laito:but what about kanato..?

Ayato:I don’t know...

Ayato:I think we should let him here..just in case he could be here with the other..

Laito:oh ok! Let go find Emily

Moments later

*Knock knock*

Karl:come in!

The 2 brothers enter the office of they father

Karl:oh hello both of you is something wrong..?

Ayato:Emily has been taking a while to come outside to and play with us...

Karl:hmm...well let go look for her..! But do you guys know how long she didn’t come out..?

Ayato:is been like an hour?

Karl:hmm...that really weird but let look for her..!

Ayato:ok..

Moments with Emily..

???:was it fun Emily..?

Emily:(she was crying)

???:I know you did like it

Emily:sniff..I-it w-a-was awful...

The keys of the door were opening

???:(he started to panicking)

Karl:look guys there nobody he- (he saw Emily half naked with a blanket covering her body)

Ayato:what wrong father..?

Karl:can you guys stay here I'm going to look for her ok?

Laito:ok..?

(Karl enter the room and closed the door)

Hello everyone!! How are you I wish you guys ok and this is my first book here on ao3 and I kinda need to get use this app becaus I use to upload books on wattpad but follow me in my socials as!!

Tiktok:_piinkbvnny_  
Instagram:_piinkbvnny_


End file.
